


Accusation

by itendswithz



Series: 30 prompts challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, test taking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia can hear her heart pounding. She’s sweating and has the ridiculous notion to chew her lower lip. A nervous trait she gave up the summer before high school when she decided that she didn’t need nervous traits. She’s Lydia Goddamn Martin and she doesn’t have anything to be afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

Lydia can hear her heart pounding. She’s sweating and has the ridiculous notion to chew her lower lip. A nervous trait she gave up the summer before high school when she decided that she didn’t need nervous traits. She’s Lydia Goddamn Martin and she doesn’t have anything to be afraid of.

She’s faced werewolves, a kanima, boyfriend dying then coming back to life, sharing a…a thing with Peter Hale, and an assortment of other mythical adventures. And she always comes out of top. Because that’s just who she is.

Lydia places her pencil down, straightens her back, grabs her right wrist and stretches her shoulder and arms. She’s careful not to attract the proctor’s attention. Last thing she needs is that oaf asking her if she wants a dictionary. Glancing around the Beacontown High School auditorium she notices that both Scott and Jackson are looking at her. Scott’s face is filled with concern; Jackson’s face is scrunched up in confusion. Idiots probably think she’s confused on a question or something. They probably haven’t even gotten to the dolphin logic-puzzle yet. 

No. Lydia isn’t stuck on a question. She’s already answered 63 of this round’s subject and has at least 10 minutes left before their scheduled break. She grins at the boys – not wanting them to waste time worrying about her and to prove that she doesn’t need their attention. They turn back to their test like the good little students they are.

She looks around judging how her other friends are doing. Stiles is feverishly erasing something. Huffing a silent little breathe, Lydia can’t help but smirk. That boy needs to stop over thinking everything. It’s like his mind runs as fast as his mouth. She’s tempted to confront him during the break, but Stiles needs to figure out his problems on his own. Plus, it’s Stiles. If he can get his head out of his ass, he’ll be fine. 

Danny has his head bent down and is slowly mouthing the words to a problem. Lydia thinks she reads the word “juxtapose” but she’s not quite sure. If it’s the question on Neptune’s planets then the answer is "B." If it’s the one on electrons then it’s a trick question and the answer is "E." She makes a mental note to send him a Facebook message about it later. He shouldn’t have much to worry about though. A sports scholarship combined with his “diversity” qualities should have him set.

Allison looks like she’s about to cry. It’s that stupid question about flowers. Instead of realizing that the answer is "C," Allison is thinking about her dad and his secret love of gardening. God, ever since Allison got back together with Scott and her dad’s subsequential refusal to talk to her, the girl cries at everything. Lydia’s going to have to fix this. Her best friend already looks bad, what with having to stay back a year and jumping through seven schools. Allison needs to do excellent on this to even be considered as a candidate. Lydia makes another mental note, this time to talk to Weepy McGee about how to block emotions during test taking.

Lydia looks at the clock. Six minutes left. Time to finish this. She flips back to the first page and looks down at her final question, the only one she had to skip. _Which word is spelled wrong:_  
A: acusation  
B: document  
C: phalanges  
D: regal  
E: none of the above

Lydia wants to scream. She knows Classic Latin for fuck’s sake. She should be able to answer this in her sleep. But for some stupid reason her brain keeps coming up with a blank. 

“Five minutes left,” the proctor announces.

“Fuck it,” she mumbles and fills in the "A" bubble. She can afford to get one question wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 prompts in 30 days Day 2.  
> You can follow me on tumblr to see pictures of my cats and glassblowing projects:  
> http://itendswithz.tumblr.com/


End file.
